THE GREY GUARDIAN
by Aaron M. Jones
Summary: There has always been a Grey Guardian in this world... Now it is his son's turn, Aaron Lords must wear the Ring of DESTINY or die . Now he must chose to save a World he has never known or the world he now lives in.


**PROLOGUE**

**I**

It was April 17th,2001 at Jeson's Martial Art's Studio. Charles Sonelli, his youngest 4 year old Lizzie Sonelli and the birthday girl her self, Bree sonelli as well as many others gathered round the table as she stood on a chair and began clapping as they all began to sing "happy birthday" to her. "So how does it feel to be 6 now, Bree?" Jeson asked.  
>"Good,'' she said excitedly. After they had cut cake and opened presents they called it a night. She had done her red belt training and had a birthday party all in the same day.<p>

**II**

It was the month of July, Aaron Fauston's 7th birthday and didn't have any family or friends to celebrate it with. He lived in an Orphanage since he was a baby. The Nun's raised him like he was one of their own. They gave him a bed, food, and shelter here at the orphanage. Though he had no friends or any real family it didn't bother him one bit, he had gotten used to it. He liked the silence but the loneliness was slowly but surely getting to him. What made it feel worse was the fact the other kids called him a freak behind his back. He wasn't hurting anybody so why would they hurt him. He looked in the mirror beside his bed and took off his shirt, revealing a very lean yet small skinny body and on the front of his left shoulder looked like a strange tattoo which was really his birthmark, at least to him it was a birthmark and a strange one at that. His dark brown eyes now staring back at him with unruly mud brown hair unkept and unbrushed. He knew he could change that with a snap of his fingers but he didn't. He could do alot of things, magical things...Mystical things.

**III**

It was now July 14th, 2005 and the orphanage was crowder now than it was four years ago and Aaron could actually feel the dread and pain in most of the faculty and nuns. He had over heard too much one night last week that some of the older kids that were too old to be here was going to be sent to a juvenile school and he did not want that to happen to him. He then heard his own name." What of Aaron Fauston?"  
>"What about him?" The mary Mother spoke.<br>"He's coming of age. He's going to find out soon. He's different from the other kids. We have to protect them."

"He is one of them, we swore as sisters of god to protect all his children," the Mary Mother with, "God chose him, that is why he is so special. "  
>"But the devils' work is at play here, mother. We've all seen it. The magic he posses. That dark magic." Soon the mary mother pulled an Amulet like gemstone out of her robe and it glowed bright like the moon at midnight. "The note I found, This note attached to the straw basket I found Aaron in , reads: When the stone shines like the midnight moon, it will give him his anwsers." She soon put it back in her robe as he ran back to his bed, closing his eyes and the sisters came out to do a routine bed check and sweep and everyone was accounted for. " I need that Stone," Aaron whispered to himself and he soon fell asleep.<p>

**IV**

That morning when Bree woke up from her good nights sleep, bathed and got dressed excited to make new friends in church today as well her sister Lizzie. Bree looked very pretty in her red, flower dress and her hair up in curls, her mom did for her. Charles looked handsome in his monkey suit. His wife in formal dress pants and a strap top suit piece. When they arrived at the church as only one kid sat alone by himself in blue jeans, a white collered button-up shirt and a sports coat moving his hands around the head of a red rose, making it levitate and it caught Bree's Attention. "Can you show me how to do that," She said scaring him making the rose fall to the floor . She smiled at him as he smiled widely back at her. "My name is Bree Sonelli."  
>"My name is Aaron Fauston." Soon her father turned around to see his daughter sitting next to a stranger. "Thats a stranger, Bree, honey. Let's sit somewhere else."<br>"He's no stranger Daddy, his name is Aaron Fauston. Let's sit here, please ."  
>"Sorry honey, come on, up here with us." She got up and looked at Aaron again and smiled a friendly smile at him and for the first time he made a friend and it made him smile wider than before. Soon after a while church let out and Bree walked by him. "Bye, Aaron."<p>

**V**

"Mr. Fauston. How many times do we have to tell you no magic in church, this is god's house," Mary Mother spoke."You tell me, You have something that belongs to me and now i want it back, please."  
>"How dare you Accuse me, Mr. Fauston. Be respectful to your elders. Besides how do you know i have it?"<br>"I was awake that night, I overheard everything you kept from me, why ?"  
>"For your protection. I didn't think you were ready to know."<br>"I'm ready now, please. I have to know. I can't keep hiding this feeling anymore. You of all people should know. I've had these strange dreams , but i'm not asleep when I have them. I 've seen you, your family. I've even heard there screams of redemption. I felt your pain. That's why your Mary Mother now, aren't you ?"  
>"That's personal Mr. Fauston . How you are doing that is beyond me and my belief in god."<br>"I'm sorry, I can't help it. I just want it all to stop. Maybe knowing will make it all stop. "  
>"Do you really believe what you are saying to me is true?"<br>"Yes, Ma'am."  
>"Alright, okay." She soon pulled it out of her robe as Aaron's eyes grew wider as he reached out for it and grabbed it from her. But as soon as it touched his fingers his skin . His eyes grew gold as the morning sun and he levitated off the ground and an ominus light surrounded him like an angel, well to the mary mother anyway. Soon he tilted his head and looked to her and spoke in an ominus tone. "MANY EONS AGO, THERE WERE SENTIENT, MYSTICAL BEINGS OF MAGIC AND POWER KNOWN AS GUARDIANS . THEY WERE PROTECTORS OF THIS WORLD AND THE REALMS IN IT. I, AARON FAUSTON. ARE THE LAST OF THESE BEINGS AND THIS STONE I HOLD, KEEPS MY MORTAL COIL AND ACCESS TO THE REALMS BEYOND. " Soon Aaron's body floated back down to the ground and he regained consciousness and appeared differently to the mary mother. "Get out of this church, get out of this house. Get your things and leave. you are a blasphemous child, i believe in my god Christ who gave his life for us and all our sins and rose from his tomb on Easter Holiday.."<p> 


End file.
